1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a field emission device and a field emission display.
2. Description of Related Art
Field emission displays (FED) can emit electrons under the principle of a quantum tunnel effect opposite to a thermal excitation effect, which is of great interest from the viewpoints of low power consumption.
A field emission display, according to the prior art usually includes a transparent plate, an insulating substrate opposite to the transparent plate, a number of supporters, and one or more cells located on the insulating substrate. Each cell includes a pixel unit. The pixel unit includes a rectangular first electrode, a rectangular second electrode spaced from and parallel to the first electrode, at least one electron emitter connected to the first electrode, and a phosphor layer located on the second electrode. However, the brightness of the field emission display is relatively low.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a field emission display having relatively high brightness.